Callbacks
by anotherwinterday
Summary: "Tengo cáncer de prostata" dijo su padre. Esas palabras remecieron el mundo de Kurt, se aferro a sus seres queridos, pero en el intento se casó con la persona equivocada -Dean Wright. Conocer a Blaine Anderson hara que Kurt crea nuevamente en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Kurt Hummel había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero nunca creyó tocar fondo tan joven.

Todo lo que el creyó que era correcto, termino desmoronando su vida poco a poco.

Amaba a su padre, era su compañero, su hombro donde podía llorar, su héroe. La persona que supo estar ahí para el, tomando rol de madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo Cáncer de próstata"

Esas fueron las palabras que cambiaron la vida de Kurt, y de todo el círculo familiar.

Kurt sabía todo lo que implicaba tener cáncer, sabía que podría perder a su padre en cualquier momento.

¿Qué pasaría si no llegaba a dejarle en claro lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿Qué pasaba si su padre no lograba verlo triunfar en Broadway? ¿Si su padre no estaría ahí el día de su matrimonio, dando el primer paso para formar una familia?

& él solo pensarlo, teniendo 19 años, creyendo que perdería a su padre (tal cual como paso con su madre) fue lo que llevo a Kurt Hummel a contraer matrimonio un 28 de Noviembre de 2013.

Actualmente, siendo 13 de Septiembre de 2016 Kurt era un alumno regular en NYADA, cursando su ultimo año, aspirando a trabajar en ayudantías en la Universidad, Esposo de Dean Wright, residente de uno de los más lujosos departamentos de Nueva York, esperando pasar el verano con su padre, alejándolo de los tratamientos finales del cáncer.

Caminaba bajo una irregular llovizna, luchando por no mojar su nuevo traje que había adquirido para trabajar, sintiendo esa lujosa argolla en su dedo anular más pesada que nunca.

Corrió los últimos minutos, por la incesante lluvia, llegando al bar donde lo esperaba Rachel.

Entro cuidadosamente, esquivando estudiantes que iban y venían entre mesas y sillas. Buscando a la morena por todos lados.

-Kurt!- grito la morena desde el bar, golpeteando un asiendo al lado de ella, incitando a Kurt a sentarse allí.

-Hey- respondió Kurt, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su abrigo empapado.

Rachel le tomo las manos y le sonrió, tratando de brindarle apoyo en ese momento.

-¿Cómo fue?- finalmente pregunto la morena, rompiendo el hielo.

Kurt alzo las cejas rendido, se tomo la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre, y comenzó a relatar.

-Se puso furioso- confesó. -Me saco en cara la vida que llevamos, que como me podía quejar de todos los lujos que nos permitíamos. . . -Finalizo con un suspiro.

-Está bien, fuiste sincero.- Le animo Rachel.

-Yo no quiero nada de eso, yo. . . Yo lo necesito a él, no a sus cosas.- Kurt sonrió. -Que vuelva a ser como esos días, donde él se preocupaba por sorprenderme, o buscarme en la Universidad- tomo un sorbo de agua, del vaso de Rachel. -Ahora ni siquiera nos vemos. . .

-¿Entonces le dijiste?- pregunto la morena.

-Si, pero no me tomo atención, ósea el estaba muy seguro de que era algo que se me había metido en la cabeza, una tonteria . . . y no lo sé.- Kurt resoplo y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás chocando con alguien.

-Ouch- dijo un joven de alta estatura, ojos verdes y de cabello castaño.

-Lo siento mucho, yo . . .- Kurt comenzó a disculparse.

-No, no importa. Um. Sebastian Smythe- el joven le extendió la mano a Kurt.

-Oh, Kurt Hummel, encantado- dijo Kurt estrechando la mano de Sebastian.

Kurt se volteo y encontró a Rachel con una expresión embobada, como si fuera una pequeña de 6 años que ha mirado su programa favorito todo la tarde.

-¿Que va mal contigo?- pregunto Kurt, mirándola extrañado.

-Ese es el chico más hermoso que he visto en todo este bar- termino balbuceando en las ultimas 3 palabras.

-Ok, creo que tendré que comprarte unos buenos lentes y un chupete, porque no sé si lo has notado, pero ese chico es gay- Dijo Kurt confiado.

-No, no, no el niño con apellido Francés. . . hablo del que esta junto a él.-

Kurt se volteo para apreciar a la supuesta maravilla, y sonrió a Rachel.

-Tu caes rendida completamente cuando ves ojos de color miel- afirmo Kurt mientras revisaba sus papeles envueltos en una carpeta.

-Tiene una mirada muy Cullen ¿verdad?- Balbuceo como si ella fuera la mismisima Bella Swan de la saga Crepusculo.

-Nunca debí prestarte mis películas. . . -concluyo Kurt.

-¿No lo habías visto por aquí antes?- pregunto Rachel emocionada.

-Primero, aun estas saliendo con Brody, segundo por el hecho de que comenzare a trabajar aquí no significa que te conseguiré los números de los chicos guapos que encuentres aquí, y tercero y más importante quita esa expresión, luces ridícula-

-Ahora entiendo una de las partes de tu divorcio, no ha habido mucha acción en tu cama últimamente ¿verdad? -concluyo Rachel tras ver tal mal humor por parte de su amigo.

-¿Volvemos a la dinámica? Primero no es tu incumbencia saber que ocurre en mi cama, segundo como mi mejor amiga, no deberías recordarme que me estoy divorciando, porque créeme no es divertido, y tercero estoy a punto de llamar al pobre Brody para decirle que su novia de 3 años tiene un enamoramiento con un niño del porte de un Hobbit.-

-Lo siento, no quiero hacerte sentir mal- agrego tomando las mejillas de Kurt.

-Ok-

Kurt apostaba que Rachel no aguantaria ni un segundo en quedarse con la boca callada, y dejara de hablar de ese chico.

-Pero admite que es guapo- grito de la emoción.

Kurt solto una risita, conocia muy bien a Rachel, incluso mejor que Brody.

-Ok, lo admito para que me dejes tranquilo-

Siguieron conversando, riendo por la noche, mientras Kurt compartia experiencias con los barman's presentes que serian sus colegas desde el lunes próximo.

-Falta mucho Kurt?- pregunto Rachel mientras soltaba un bostezo. -Tengo sueño-

-No, uhm 5 minutos y nos vamos.-

Rachel comenzó a acomodar su boina y su abrigo cuando fueron interceptados por Sebastian.

-Hola- dijo Sebastian acomodándose entre Rachel y Kurt. -Es para ti- dijo deslizando un papel en dirección a Kurt. -Aunque tu anillo me asusto un poco, ese es mi numero. Este es Blaine –dijo mencionando a su acompañante –Quizás nos encontremos nuevamente.

Kurt quedo sin palabras en su asiento, viendo como Sebastian y el tal "Blaine-y-enamorado-de-Berry" dejaban el bar.

-Lo escuchaste, se llama Blaine- dijo Rachel mientras anotaba el nombre en una servilleta.

Kurt resoplo y guardo silencio, pensando en cómo necesitaba a su amiga con seriedad, y el alcohol había sacado a la loca-enamoradiza-Rachel.

-Vamos Berry, un departamento en Bushwick nos espera-

-¿Vamos a mi casa?- pregunto Rachel tomada del brazo de Kurt, tratando de coordinar sus pasos por el bar.

-Claro que vamos a tu casa, no te dejaría sola completamente ebria-

Quedaron esperando alrededor de 15 minutos por un taxi, cuando vieron a Liz salir del bar gritando como loca.

-Kurt, gracias a Dios que no te has ido- llego tomando grandes bocanadas de aire -El chico que estaba coqueteando contigo, ósea no, el que estaba con el... -

-Blaine!- grito Rachel.

-Shh- dijo Kurt.

-Su teléfono, está aquí.- Liz se lo entrego, aun respirando irregularmente, probablemente ahora por el frio.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo llevo?- pregunto Kurt esquivando el teléfono.

-Tú tienes el numero de ese chico que se intereso en ti, ve que puedes hacer- dijo Liz ingresando al bar.

-¿Porque?- grito Kurt.

-Ok Kurt, si vas a trabajar aquí- dijo Liz soltando otro suspiro, haciendo creer a Kurt que esa muchacha tenía serios problemas de asma. -Estas cosas pasan, ve que puedes hacer-

Claro, debía lidiar con su matrimonio fracasado, un celular perdido, una ebria y el novio musculoso de Rachel que preguntaría el porqué del estado de su novia.

Kurt sintió que Rachel le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos, recordándole que debían tomar el taxi que tenían en frente.

Cargo a Rachel por todo el departamento hasta depositarla en su cama, le puso su pijama y su amiga cayo dormida enseguida.

Tomo unas sabanas y mantas para acomodarse en el sillón.

Se deshizo de su ropa, saco su teléfono, el de Blaine, amuño la servilleta donde se encontraba el numero de celular de Sebastian –porque realmente no estaba interesado –y se recostó en el cómodo sillón para dormir.

Lo que Kurt nunca sospecho, es que los hechos de ese día cambiarían el rumbo de su vida rotundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt se encontraba en el salón de baile de la universidad, elongando, practicando y cantando para distraerse del desastre que se había terminado convirtiendo su vida.

Debía presentar un buen expediente para poder prestar tutorías pagadas en NYADA, y así el próximo semestre comenzaría tranquilamente sus pre-producciones en Broadway.

Por la misma razón comenzaría a trabajar en el bar Callbacks ese mismo dia, debía juntar dinero para vivir tranquilamente mientras trabajaba en algo que al principio no le dejaría ninguna remuneración.

Y en el verano debía visitar a su familia en Lima, y seria otro gasto adicional.

-Hey Kurt –saludo Cassandra, entrando con dos alumnos.

-Hola –saludo Kurt incorporándose del piso. –Lo siento, estaba practicando un poco.

Cassandra sonrió y comenzó a darles indicaciones a sus alumnos, para ensayar.

-No te preocupes, quieres quedarte? –pregunto mientras comenzaba a elongar en el suelo, como Kurt lo estuvo haciendo minutos atrás.

-No gracias, debo ir a trabajar –dijo rápidamente mientras guardaba sus ropas en su bolso. –Adiós Cassandra.

Camino hasta las puertas de NYADA, proponiéndose a caminar hasta su apartamento, cuando vio a Dean.

-Hey Kurt. –se acerco Dean corriendo.

-Dean.

-Porque no llamaste ayer? Estuve preocupado –termino tomándole la cara a Kurt y besándolo torpemente.

-Um, Rachel se paso de copas, y me tuve que quedar con ella. –confeso Kurt. –Lo siento por no llamar.

-Vamos a casa, podemos salir a cenar hoy en la noche ¿no? –pregunto Dean mientras hacia contacto con el auto.

-Debo trabajar, hoy comienzo.

Siguieron el camino a casa en silencio, un silencio incomodo que ni siquiera el ruido de la ciudad podía pasar desapercibido.

-Sabes que no tienes que trabajar –insistió Dean mientras Kurt buscaba ropa en su armario.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no es una opción el no trabajar – agrego Kurt molesto.

-Kurt, por favor sabes que no debes preocuparte por los gastos, yo me hago cargo –insistió siguiendo a Kurt en cada paso que daba en la habitación.

-No sabes qué cosas podrían pasar en ese entonces –confirmo Kurt –no tientes al destino.

-Vas a seguir con esa estupidez? Kurt eres mi esposo.

Kurt suspiro mientras miraba la escena reflejada en el espejo.

-Kurt yo te amo. . .

-Yo. . . yo. . –Kurt no se podía permitir decir "Yo también" porque simplemente no lo sentía. -, por favor no sigas fingiendo que nada está mal, y este no es el mejor momento para conversar. –finalizo Kurt más calmado.

Dean fijo su mirada en Kurt, preguntándose en que momento el amor se había comenzado a desteñir en su matrimonio.

-Ok. –lo beso en la frente y abandono el guardarropa.

Kurt suspiro lentamente, calmando el dolor que sentía constantemente, por mentir a su marido, a su padre, a todo el mundo, pero básicamente, como se mentía a sí mismo, había decidido aprovechar su vida – solo que en algún momento se olvido que "su" propia vida había comenzado a caerse a pedazos.

Se vistió rápidamente y traslado las cosas de su bolso deportivo hacia su bolso azul marino.

Encontrando algo bastante particular.

-Mierda –exclamo Kurt al encontrar 99+ llamadas perdidas al celular de Blaine.

Llamo devuelta al número registrado en el celular.

-Si?

-Blaine?

-¿Quién es?

-Kurt Hummel –respondió, recordando lo básico: Blaine no lo conocía -um tengo tu celular.

-Oh dios santo, cuanto dinero quieres? Puedo regalarte otro teléfono, o dinero –repitió alterado provocando una risita en Kurt.

-No te preocupes –siguió riendo Kurt – Tu eres amigo de Sebastian verdad? Soy el chico al que entrego su número de teléfono.

Kurt siguió hablando mientras salía de su departamento despidiéndose con la mano de Dean.

-Si, te recuerdo –suspiro aliviado- gracias a Dios.

-Lo siento por no responder, estaba en la universidad y no escuche la llamada.

-No te preocupes, gracias a dios que lo tienes tu.

Kurt llego a pensar en la gran deuda que tenía Blaine con la iglesia por tantos "Gracias a Dios"

-Bueno, estaré trabajando en el bar hoy, por si te acomoda ir allá a buscarlo.

-Claro, iré enseguida. –finalizo Blaine, cortando la llamada.

-Ok –murmuro Kurt para sus adentros.

Kurt ingreso al bar por la puerta de servicio, saludando a todo los camareros presentes, arreglando unos últimos detalles para salir al bar.

-Hey Kurt –saludo Phill

-Hola, como estas? –pregunto Kurt mientras arreglaba su pañuelo por enésima vez.

-Bien gracias, hay un chico preguntando por ti.

Kurt salió corriendo del servicio para encontrar a Blaine.

Busco rápidamente por el bar pero no encontró nada, no tuvo tiempo de seguir buscando ya que al parecer había mucho ajetreo en el bar, y los clientes atestaban la barra comprando bebidas y buscando ceniceros.

Luego de que probablemente el alcohol comenzara a hacer efecto en los estudiantes presentes, se comenzaron a escuchar voces nuevas en el piano haciendo karaoke.

Kurt reconoció varios chicos de la clase de Cassandra, algunos de las fiestas improvisadas de Brody –a las que Rachel lo obligaba a ir – y concluyó que los demás eran aficionados.

-Hey Kurt, puedes ayudarme con esto?

-Claro Liz.

Se esmero en las tareas que Liz le iba asignando, como secar copas, ordenar tragos, llenar la hielera –mientras tarareaba incesante cada canción interpretada en el karaoke.

Lejos se escuchaban gritos y comentarios de chicas eufóricas, por lo que Kurt dedujo, que disponía a cantar uno de los musculosos amigos de Brody –que tenían mucha fama en aquel bar-

-Um, mi nombre es, es. . Blaine Anderson. –Dijo titubeante el joven –Esta es mi canción favorita. . . Falling Slowly.

El joven tomo asiento, acomodándose frente al piano –mientras los gritos juveniles no parecían cesar –Sé que es un dueto, pero. . . . Um, aun no encuentro la persona indicada con quien cantarla.

"I don't know you, but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me, and always fool me  
And I can't react"

Kurt sonrió sorprendido, nunca creyó que Blaine cantaba. –Y dios mismo era testigo, de la hermosa voz que tenia.

"Take this sinking boat  
And point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice  
You had a choice

You've made it now"

Kurt creyó en ese mismo momento, que si Rachel estuviera ahí, viendo a Blaine era capaz de interrumpirlo y comenzar a cantar con el –y estaba agradecido de que su amiga no estuviera ahí.

"Moods that take me, and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won"

. . . .

"Falling slowly sing  
your melody  
I'll sing it loud."

Kurt sintió que el mismo caía lentamente en la presentación de Blaine, se levanto de su asiento y se unió a los incesantes aplausos que llenaban el bar.

-Nunca creí que. . . –Kurt titubeo- Dios, tienes una voz hermosa.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, provocando un extraño rubor en las mejillas de Kurt.

-Gracias, había perdido practica. . . no recuerdo la última vez que cante.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kurt –pensé que te dedicabas a esto. –agrego completamente confuso.

-No. . Yo soy médico. –admitió Blaine, con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Oh, creí que eras estudiante de NYADA, o algo parecido.

-Bueno, espero serlo. –Confirmo- Estaré postulando en Junio.

-Créeme que no me sorprendería ver a Carmen escondiéndote en un baúl para que ningún contratista te encuentre. –bromeo Kurt mientras ordenaba los últimos vasos y copas que quedaban.

-Conoces a Carmen _Tibideaux?_

-Claro, es mi mentora-profesora, y mi suegra es su ayudante personal.

-Así que si realmente estas casado –sonrió Blaine.

-Tenias alguna duda?

-No, solo quería saber si llamarías a Sebastian. –añadió divertido.

-Podría, pero no es mi tipo. –bromeo Kurt, mientras buscaba sus cosas para partir a casa.

-Podrías? No que estabas casado? –pregunto Blaine arqueando una ceja, mientras abandonaba el bar con Kurt.

-Es. . . es complicado –titubeo Kurt, finalmente ¿Cómo habían llegado a hablar de su vida privada? Además ni siquiera se conocían.

-Creo que puedo entender –insistió Blaine.

Kurt dudo un momento, pero finalmente nadie más sabia de su fracaso matrimonial, y Rachel parecía no tomar atención a sus palabras desde que salía con Brody -¿Las personas explotan en un momento no?

Tomaron asiento en Central Park, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, Kurt comenzó a relatar lo que le había pasado, sus razones y principalmente sobre Burt.

-Lo siento mucho por tu padre.

-Lo sé, yo –tomo una pausa –no lo quiero preocupar, y quiero que sea feliz. . . pero es ilógico no estar asustado.

-Sé que lo estas, y créeme que a pesar que mi padre no ha estado muy presente, yo también estaría asustado. Pero hay un momento Kurt, donde tu felicidad tiene que estar sobre la de los demás. Es tu vida, y creo que lo que más haría feliz a tu padre es verte feliz a ti.

-No es tan fácil. . .

-Tú eres el protagonista de tu vida, tu eres el único capaz de hacer los cambios en tu vida Porque es tuya. –Blaine reflexiono por un instante–tómame como ejemplo: Pude haber dejado a mi familia detrás y seguir mi sueño, pero estaba asustado. Termine haciendo feliz a mis padres, y yo? Viví la vida que ellos soñaron, me olvide de soñar, me olvide que lo quería todo.

Kurt suspiro, y dejo las lagrimas caer por su rostro, sintiendo como si fuera la milésima lagrima que colmaba el vaso.

-Yo tome el camino fácil, pero aun estas a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, Kurt.

-Gracias Blaine.

Siguieron hablando de sus vidas, caminando por las calles bohemias de NY –Blaine había insistido en dejar a Kurt en su casa.

-Kurt. . .

-Si?

-Tú lo amaste?

-¿Perdón? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Si lo amaste, a Dean.

-Estas siendo muy grosero.

-Es una pregunta simple, amaste al chico o no? –se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, no estamos teniendo esta conversación –sacudió su cabeza, preguntándose como la conversación había terminado en esto –un no-gusto conocerte, espero que estés bien, que entres en NYADA y no las cagues en tus cirugías.

-Wow, no contestaste mi pregunta y aun no me devuelves mi celular.

Kurt tomo su bolso buscando desesperadamente el celular de Blaine. Busco y busco y no encontró nada.

-Mierda.

Blaine se apoyo en la pared del edificio, riendo, maravillado con el ceño fruncido que Kurt tenía mientras revisaba su bolso por enésima vez, sin encontrar nada.

-Buscas esto? –pregunto Blaine mostrando su celular.

-Tu maldito estúpido! –comenzó Kurt a golpetear a Blaine en su brazo –como se te ocurre, pensé que lo había perdido –

-Mira quien está siendo grosero ahora.

Golpeteo a Blaine reiteradas veces alegando el susto que le había hecho pasar, recibiendo cosquillas como ataque, le sonrió, sintiéndose como en el jardín de infantes, donde podías pelear por un juguete, pero aun así olvidarías eso en menos de un minuto y volverías a los brazos de tu amigo sin rencores.

Blaine sonrió satisfactoriamente, había hecho reír a Kurt y en esos momentos, eso no tenia precio.

Kurt se dirigió a su cama directo a dormir, sintiéndose mucho mejor, agradecido de conocer a un chico con ojos miel, de baja estatura, con cejas gruesas, que le dio el consejo más certero que nunca espero.

(03:22) Coraje Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt no había visto a Blaine hace más de dos semanas, las cosas seguían como antes, no habían cambios, excepto la notificación que había llegado a manos de Dean.

Kurt tomo la decisión más drástica, y se mostro frontal ante su esposo.

Tendrían una visita del mediador en dos semanas, y Kurt preparaba su mejor discurso para terminar pronto con el tema.

Kurt estuvo buscando rentas a su alcance, mientras se quedaba en el apartamento de Rachel.

A pesar de tener que soportar a Brody desfilando por los pasillos semi-desnudo, en parte se sentía como si estuviera en su hogar.

Las noches de viernes en Callbacks se hacían más ajetreadas que nunca, y en el fondo Kurt esperaba ver a Blaine entre el tumulto de jóvenes, pero nunca apareció. Y siempre el podía contar con Rachel, quien secretamente se escabullía en las mesas buscando a Blaine también.

-¿No hay leche? –pregunto Rachel.

-Así parece –respondió Kurt tapándose la cara con los avisos clasificados, al sentir que Brody entraba a la habitación.

-Estoy vestido Kurt, tranquilo.

Kurt suspiro y comenzó a destacar algunas ofertas de arriendo.

-¿Algo bueno?

-Espero, no quiero incomodarlos.

-Está siempre será tu casa Kurt, tu hogar.

-Se siente bien escuchar eso –agrego con una sonrisa.

-Te ayudaremos en todo lo posible ¿ok?

Kurt le sonrió a ambos, no había nada mejor que los viejos amigos.

-¿Cómo vas con tus ayudantías? ¿Algún interesado?

-Aun nadie, pero espero tener algo asegurado, para cuando sea tiempo de estabilizarme.

-¿El se quedara con el apartamento? –pregunto Brody

-Brody! –grito Rachel, haciendo estrellar la tetera contra la combustión.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida –sonrió Kurt –Pero así es, el compro el departamento, el se lo queda.

Kurt siguió recolectando avisos, mientras trabajaba en su computador. De lejos podía escuchar a Rachel regañando a Brody por su comentario anterior.

Kurt fue a abrir la puerta, ya que tocaban constantemente, encontrándose una sorpresa.

-Blaine?

-Profesor Hummel? –sonrió ampliamente Blaine, haciendo que Kurt se derritiera por dentro, si eso era posible.

-Blaine –termino con un suspiro Rachel.

Blaine movió sus pestañas lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo clara su preocupación

-¿Que fue eso? –pregunto extrañado Blaine.

-Larga historia.

-Ok.

-¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto Kurt.

-Lo siento por no llamarte, a penas vi el aviso vine. –mostrando el periódico.

Kurt sonrió al entusiasmo de Blaine. Encontrándolo, la cosa más adorable en el planeta.

Ante la insistencia de Rachel, Blaine accedió a almorzar junto a ellos en el apartamento – dándole tiempo a Kurt para buscar el suficiente material para ayudar a Blaine.

-Así que Blaine, ¿postularas a NYADA? –pregunto Brody, mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

-Si, esa es la idea –sonrió ampliamente provocando un suspiro en Rachel.

Brody miro extrañado a su novia, quien solo hablaba de cómo se imaginaba la voz de Blaine.

-En realidad Rachel, Kurt me escucho cantar el otro día.

-Creo que solo ignorare el hecho de que Kurt no me ha contado nada de eso –reclamo Rachel.

Kurt le rodo los ojos a su amiga, tratando de recordarle que Brody estaba presenciando su enamoramiento con Blaine.

Blaine dio una gran mirada al apartamento, veía como Kurt se movía con gran propiedad por la casa, ordenando cada detalle, botando la basura, condimentando la comida.

-Entonces ya estas a punto de terminar tu carrera ¿verdad? –Pregunto Rachel –Así podrás aplicar a NYADA.

-Este año tengo que elegir mi especialidad, pero aun no sé muy bien.

El almuerzo concurrió bastante bien, Kurt se aseguro de sentarse al lado de Blaine, dejándole a Rachel la única opción de sentarse con su novio.

Blaine estaba bastante emocionado conversando con Brody, por su experiencia en Broadway, y sobre los proyectos que tenia Rachel –que ella misma se ofreció para explicar a detalle.

-Estoy listo –dijo Kurt

-Ok –sonrió Blaine –Un gusto conocerlos, a ambos.

Rachel los acompaño a la puerta, siguiendo los pasos de Blaine.

-Deberías venir este viernes a Callbacks, así podrías cantar algo con nosotros.

-Me encantaría, gracias Rachel –se despidió, dejando a Rachel a punto de enloquecer.

Al llegar a la acera Kurt comenzó a buscar un taxi para llegar a NYADA.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco un taxi.

-¿Porque?

-¿Quieres que caminemos? Debiste haberlo dicho antes, mis zapatos. . .

-Vamos en mi auto.

-Oh.

Kurt quedo embobado frente al Prius que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Ok, si hubiera sabido que iríamos en esta eminencia, me hubiera vestido mejor.

-Me sorprende tu entusiasmo.

-Crees que un chico como yo no se interesa por estas cosas? Porque créeme que hasta un vagabundo quedaría con la boca abierta.

Blaine sonrió complacido al ver a Kurt sonreír.

-Fue muy interesante conocer a tus amigos hoy, Brody es genial y Rachel es interesante.

-Acerca de eso. . . Lo siento, creo que tiene un enamoramiento contigo. –dijo Kurt con un tono que dejaba claro que cualquiera podía pasar por lo mismo, teniendo a Blaine cerca de ti.

-Creo que tendré que dejarle claro que no juego para su equipo.

Kurt lo miro confundido, y sin palabras.

-Dime por favor que habías notado que soy gay.

Blaine rio muy fuerte, provocando que los alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos de NYADA los miren de reojo.

-Eres muy dulce Kurt, bueno yo si me di cuenta que eres gay –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy casado con un chico, creo que esa es información necesaria.

-Creo que si, a todo esto ¿y tu anillo? –Pregunto extrañado Blaine - ¿Algún avance?

-Espero ver a mi padre pronto, quisiera hablar primero con él.

-Creo que sería perfecto.


End file.
